Malachi
="Character-appropriate Quote!"= Skills *Skill 1 *Skill 2 *Skill 3 Feats Equipment *'Head:' *'Headband:' *'Eyes:' *'Neck:' *'Shoulders:' *'Body:' *'Chest:' *'Belt:' *'Wrists:' *'Hand:' *'Ring 1:' *'Ring 2:' *'Feet:' *'Armor:' *'Primary Weapon:' *'Secondary Weapon:' *'Tertiary Weapon:' *'Wonderous Items:' Biography Malachi's history is one that dates back to the first years of the Warforged. He was amongst the first of the heavy combat 'proto-types' created and is one the very few who managed to survive the entire war they were created for. As such, Malachi's body carries even more of the traditional semblence to golems than those created towards the end of the war - all the way down to an actual number stamped on his frame worn and scarred, it is hard to read though if one actually sees it asks he'll evenly answer that he was the 32nd model to be given life from the first run of his combat type. His great adamantium armored body is covered in the scratches, knicks, and scars of all the battles he has fought in and survived. After some thirty odd years or more of doing nothing but going to battle after battle, he finds that his new place in the world is a difficult one where he no longer has a purpose and is treated even more like a machine than most of his kind. With no real skills beyond the martial and the knowledge to keep his body in good repair, he has had a very difficult time in finding a place in society. For the first year after the war, he simply wandered about aimlessly with no true direction. Eventually he found those people who occasionally had needs for someone like him and has since found employment in a variety of jobs ranging from mercenary, bodyguard and even occasion street muscle for local gangs who could meet his price or as a bouncer or guard in taverns. He has no real home and in general, he simply continues to function because it is all he knows how to do. The others he now works with were in need of a soldier or warrior to help them with their job and paid him well to fill this role when he was suggested by a barkeeper he was currently working for. He currently still maintains a position with the group as they pay his fee for each perspective job. As of this point, he has now worked with the group longer than he has with anyone else since the years of the wars. Personality The years of combat and watching others of his kind fall and die over 30 or more years of war has made him apathetic to the world around him. Adding to how the Warforged were set adrift after the wars were done, he has a very stark view of the world. In general he has come to where he does not truly care about or for anyone else because they do not care about him. Further, his years of warfare and being amongst the few of his age to have survived the wars, he simply does not see the point in allowing himself to become attached to anything. If anything, the way the world treats him has made him selfish as self-preservation is all he feels he has left in a world which typically has no use for him. Because of this, he speaks rarely and getting him to talk about his past is difficult as he sees little reason to tell anyone about something they don't really want to hear. While he seems to be thoroughly dead inside, the truth is far from as somewhere inside there is the longing to have a reason to care, to have a place to belong, and a purpose to his existence. Getting past his built-up apathy, however, is possibly more than anything or anyone can overcome. His time with the party has made him potentially more open to discussing things he would have normally kept private and he now more often will speak of things he notices or sees where he would've before kept his own counsel unless asked as the group has come to depend on his years of experience. Though he has threatened or suggested he would leave once he had earned enough commission, the truth is he is no longer so certain that he would deep down. Fighting Style/Preference Malachi has spent his entire existence on the frontlines. As such, the idea of 'holding the line' is something that has been thoroughly ingrained in him. With that in mind, he also prefers weapons that are easy to maintain, serve multiple purposes and deal reliable damage no matter how heavily armored his opponents might be. As such, his favored weapon is a stout, flanged, heavy mace. Though pitched ranged battles were rare for him, he similarly preferred an easy to use ranged weapon that was effective against tough targets but capable of dealing a lethal hit. As the chance for a second shot was rare, he typically carries a heavy crossbow with him where he goes. As a back-up weapon, he favors a solid combat machette as it is a stout weapon that doesn't need to maintain a razor edge to be effective and is a useful implement on a long campaign. Malachi approaches combat with a very soldier-like approach, preferring to hit a target or two with his crossbow before they close ranges. As such, he prefers the use of a tower shield as while it is strapped to his back it can be used as a pavise or propped-up/lodged into the ground as a wall and then be pulled around when melee is joined. In the thick of battle, he remains calm and collected and responds promptly to threats that would compromise the team. In heavy melee, he prefers the use of his tower shield but has been known to simultaneously use his mace and machette on occassion. Due to his heavily armored frame, there are few foes Malachi would not engage but despite his durability he never fights rashly unless there is no other choice. Category:Plane Crash Characters